GAO Reports - 1999
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1999 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Noteworthy Improvements in Readiness But Vulnerabilities Remain (T-AIMD-00-37) (Nov. 4, 1999). October * Y2K Computing Challenge: Day One Planning and Operations Guide (GAO/AIMD-10.1.22) (Oct. 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Federal Business Continuity and Contingency Plans and Day One Strategies (GAO/T-AIMD-00-40) (Oct. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Financial Management Service Has Established Effective Year 2000 Testing Controls (GAO/AIMD-00-24) (Oct. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Update on the Readiness of the Department of Veterans Affairs (GAO/T-AIMD-00-39) (Oct. 28, 1999). * Y2K Computing Challenge: Nuclear Power Industry Reported Nearly Ready; More Risk Reduction Measures Can Be Taken (GAO/T-AIMD-00-27) (Oct. 26, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Compliance Status Information on Biomedical Equipment (GAO/T-AIMD-00-26) (Oct. 21, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: State and USAID Need to Strengthen Business Continuity Planning (GAO/T-AIMD-00-25) (Oct. 21, 1999). * Defense Computers: DOD Y2K Functional End-to-End Testing Progress and Test Event Management (GAO/AIMD-00-12) (Oct. 18, 1999). * Trade with the European Union: Recent Trends and Electronic Commerce Issues (T-NSIAD-00-46) (Oct. 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness of Key State-Administered Federal Programs (GAO/T-AIMD-00-9) (Oct. 6, 1999). * Reported Medicaid Year 2000 Readiness (GAO/AIMD-00-22R) (Oct. 5, 1999). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Comprehensive Strategy Can Draw on Year 2000 Experiences (GAO/AIMD-00-1) (Oct. 1, 1999). September * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of the Telecommunications Industry (GAO/AIMD-99-293) (Sept. 30, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: HCFA Action Needed to Address Remaining Medicare Issues (GAO/T-AIMD-99-299) (Sept. 27, 1999). * Reported Year 2000 (Y2K) Readiness Status of 25 Large School Districts (GAO/AIMD-99-296R) (Sept. 21, 1999). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Actions Are Under Way to Help Ensure That Contingency Plans Are Complete and Consistent (GAO/GGD-99-176) (Sept. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: FAA Continues to Make Important Strides, But Vulnerabilities Remain (GAO/T-AIMD-99-285) (Sept. 9, 1999). August * Information Security: NRC's Computer Intrusion Detection Capabilities (AIMD-99-273R) (Aug. 27, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, But Much Work Remains to Avoid Disruption of Critical Services (II) (T-AIMD-99-267) (Aug. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, Yet Much Work Remains to Ensure Delivery of Critical Services (T-AIMD-99-266) (Aug. 13, 1999). July * Social Security Administration: Update on Year 2000 and Other Key Information Technology Initiatives (GAO/T-AIMD-99-259) (July 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computer Crisis: Status of Medicare Providers Unknown (GAO/AIMD-99-243) (July 28, 1999). * Tax Systems Modernization: Results of Review of IRS' Initial Expenditure Plan (AIMD/GGD-99-206) (June 15, 1999). * Reported Y2K Status of the 21 Largest U.S. Cities (GAO/AIMD-99-246R) (July 15, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, Yet Much Work Remains to Avoid Disruption of Critical Services (I) (T-AIMD-99-234) (July 9, 1999). * Electronic Banking: Enhancing Federal Oversight of Internet Banking Activities (GGD-99-91) (July 6, 1999). June * Information Security: Recent Attacks on Federal Web Sites Underscore Need for Stronger Information Security Management (T-AIMD-99-223) (June 24, 1999). * Information Security: Subcommittee Questions Concerning the Melissa Computer Virus (AIMD-99-220R) (June 18, 1999). * Information Management: GSA's Effort to Develop Year 2000 Business Continuity and Contingency Plans for Telecommunications Systems (AIMD-99-201R) (June 16, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Concerns About Compliance Information on Biomedical Equipment (GAO/T-AIMD-99-209) (June 10, 1999). May * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Much Biomedical Equipment Status Information Available, Yet Concerns Remain (T-AIMD-99-197) (May 25, 1999). * Information Security: Many NASA Missions-Critical Systems Face Serious Risks (AIMD-99-47) (May 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of the Oil and Gas Industries (GAO/AIMD-99-162) (May 19, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Initiated to Correct ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (AIMD-99-198R) (May 18, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Initiated to Correct ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (T-AIMD-99-186) (May 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Time Issues Affecting the Global Positioning System (T-AIMD-99-187) (May 12, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Education Taking Needed Actions But Work Remains (GAO/T-AIMD-99-180) (May 12, 1999). April * Land Management Systems: Major Software Development Does Not Meet BLM's Business Needs (AIMD-99-135) (Apr. 30, 1999). * Year 2000: State Insurance Regulators Face Challenges in Determining Industry Readiness (GAO/GGD-99-87) (Apr. 30, 1999). * Year 2000: Financial Institution and Regulatory Efforts to Address International Risks(GAO/GGD-99-62) (Apr. 27, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of Medicare and the Health Care Sector (GAO/T-AIMD-99-160) (Apr. 27, 1999). * Information Security: The Melissa Computer Virus Demonstrates Urgent Need for Stronger Protection Over Systems and Sensitive Data (T-AIMD-99-146) (Apr. 15, 1999). * IRS Management: Business and Systems Modernization Pose Challenges (T-GGD/AIMD-99-138) (Apr. 15, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Federal Government Making Progress But Critical Issues Must Still Be Addressed to Minimize Disruptions (T-AIMD-99-144) (Apr. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Additional Work Remains to Ensure Delivery of Critical Services (GAO/T-AIMD-99-143) (Apr. 13, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Needed to Correct Serious ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (T-AIMD-99-141) (Apr. 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Reserve Has Established Effective Year 2000 Management Controls for Internal Systems Conversion (GAO/AIMD-99-78) (Apr. 9, 1999). March * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Customs Has Established Effective Year 2000 Program Controls (GAO/AIMD-99-37) (Mar. 1999). * Securities Fraud: The Internet Poses Challenges to Regulators and Investors (T-GGD-99-34) (Mar. 22, 1999). * Insurance Industry: Regulators Are Less Active in Encouraging and Validating Year 2000 Preparedness (GAO/T-GGD-99-56) (Mar. 11, 1999). * Land Management Systems: Major Software Development Does Not Meet BLM's Business Needs (T-AIMD-99-102) (Mar. 4, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Defense Has Made Progress, But Additional Management Controls Are Needed (GAO/T-AIMD-99-101) (Mar. 2, 1999). February * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness Status of the Department of Health and Human Services (GAO/T-AIMD-99-92) (Feb. 26, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Serious Management and Technical Weaknesses Must Be Corrected (AIMD-99-41) (Feb. 26, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Customs is Effectively Managing Its Year 2000 Program (GAO/T-AIMD-99-85) (Feb. 24, 1999). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Status and Remaining Challenges (GAO/T-GGD-99-35) (Feb. 24, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of State Automated Systems That Support Federal Human Services Programs (GAO/T-AIMD-99-91) (Feb. 24, 1999). January * High-Risk Series: An Update (1999) (GAO/HR-99-1) (Jan. 1999) * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Status of Airports’ Efforts to Deal With Date Change Problem (GAO/RCED/AIMD-99-57) (Jan. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness Improving, But Much Work Remains to Avoid Major Disruptions (GAO/T-AIMD-99-50) (Jan. 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness Improving, But Critical Risks Remain (GAO/T-AIMD-99-49) (Jan. 20, 1999). Category:Publication